Kel kicked out
by pottere1
Summary: Summery: Kel was kicked out of night training. How does she take it and how does every one else take it. What are her friends willing to do to get her back.
1. kicked out?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tamora Pierce I only own the plot.

Summery: Kel was kicked out of night training. How does she take it and how does every one else take it.

Chapter one The Refusial.

Kel sat on her bed, reading the letter from her mother. There were many preparations needed to be done for presenting Adalia and Oranie at court when the social season began that autumn, so her parents had come to stay at their Corus town house for the summer. They said they were looking forward to seeing Kel there. Kel's gloom deepened as she realised what this meant. She would be spending the summer in the town where she might encounter people she knew from the palace. How could she live in the city, watching the knights come and go, knowing she would never be one of them?

I'll ask them to send me home to Anders and Mindelan, she thought sadly. It was the good idea, but the thought of the "I told you so's" that her sisters-in-law would hurl at her made her cringe. So maybe I'll go to the Islands.

With sadness, Kel remembered Peachblossom. She'd have to ask Daine to take him. With two daughters to present at court, her parents wouldn't be able to afford to buy a war-horse.

The dreaded bell finally rang, and Kel washed her face and combed her hair. Then she walked to Lord Wyldon's office, feeling like a condemned prisoner on the long walk up Traitor's hill.

Lord Wyldon's serving man bowed to Kel, announced her to the open door, and stood aside to let Kel through.

Nervously Kel entered to the study, her heart sank even further into her boots as she heard the door close behind her. "You sent for me, my Lord." She said.

"Sit down girl," Lord Wyldon said, sighing heavily.

Hesitantly, Kel sat.

Wyldon absently massaged his right arm. "I want you to listen to me. I speak to you as I would to _my _daughters."

Kel blinked at him, startled. She supposed she knew that Lord Wyldon had a wife and family, but she had forgotten it. It was hard to imagine him with any life other than that of training master to the pages and squires.

"Now that you have made your point, consider your future. Soon your body will change. The things that you want from life as a maiden will change. Pursue the course you have, and you might be crippled by an accident." He looked at his right arm and smiled crookedly. "What if you fall in love? What if you come to grief, or cause others to do so, because your thoughts are on your heart and not combat? This year was the easiest."

You think so? She asked him silently. It wasn't _your_ year, was it? She opened her mouth to reply.

"Do not answer me back, you are dismissed."

"So...I can't come back then?" Kel thought she might have misheard, after all her training her work and all he said to that is 'you are dismissed'.

"No Mindelin you can't come back next autumn."

It felt like she heard these words through a wall of glass, or someone else's ears, oh did she wish they were someone else's. All her dreams can be shattered by a three simple words, her heart was breaking she kept her face clear. Not a tear, nor a twitch of her mouth.

"As you wish my lord." in her even, quiet voice she knew it was no point to fight him, it could only make things worse for her.

"I will assign a servant to escort you to Mindelin. Dismissed."

Kel bowed, barely keeping her mask on, leaving the room without a second glance.

-------Wydon P.O.V.---------

I sighed, I knew very well that I was away one of the best pages in the history of my career, 'But,' I tried to reason to myself she's a girl and girls would most likely to bend and fall in love and be more concerned with their looks then men would.' I watched her leave with out a tear, I had half expected her to cry or scream or at lest show some sort of emotion, but no, she didn't break her ever present mask and left.

and even with all my reasons I could not but feel doubt as I saw her leave the castle.

Chapter 2 will be up soon please review


	2. autorsnote one

A/n

**A/n**

Sorry about adding an Authors note. I hate them as much as the next reader. However I will not be continuing this story till I get into Kels character again. I am in the middle of a writers block having two choices on how to continue the story but cant find the right words for ether of the twos chapter twos. Also looking for a beta for the story and I can't continue till I find one. Sorry.


End file.
